The present invention is directed toward suppressors, and particularly toward suppressors for manifolds.
Suppressors are commonly used to absorb pulsations and suppress shocks in fluid lines, such as hydraulic systems. Such devices can include a cylindrical pressure vessel having a resilient diaphragm or bladder therein together with a valve extending through the pressure vessel for charging the pressure chamber defined between the diaphragm and wall of the pressure vessel with a gas such as nitrogen. With this arrangement, pulses and shocks in the hydraulic system act against the resilient diaphragm in opposition to the nitrogen charged pressure chamber.
For example, suppressors are conventionally charged with nitrogen at a percentage of the minimum hydraulic operating pressure. If the hydraulic fluid is oil, the oil has a free and unrestricted flow path through a tube extending between an inlet and an outlet and through radial holes in the tube which serves to act against the diaphragm or bladder on the side opposite that which has been subjected to the nitrogen charge. As hydraulic shock or pulses occur, the diaphragm expands against the nitrogen charge, thus absorbing the shock or pulse to protect the hydraulic system. Such a structure is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,387.
Pulsation dampers commonly also have an inlet and an outlet which are connected at both points to the fluid line. Such structures are therefore naturally limited in their placement, and in particular are not readily adaptable to all installations, particularly those with limited available space. The above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,387, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,413, 4,721,444, 4,838,316, 4,872,486, and 5,337,791, all disclose pulsation dampers with an inlet and outlet, and usually directly connected in a line.
Also, in high pressure applications, it will be recognized that the charged gas may itself be at high pressure. If a bladder is charged at high pressure and not suitably contained, however, such as can occur when the pulsation damper is removed from the hydraulic system for maintenance or the like, the bladder can present a particular safety concern should it burst.
In one aspect of the invention, a suppressor for a fluid line in a manifold is provided, including a mounting body removably securable to the manifold, a diffuser attached to the mounting body and located in the fluid line when the mounting body is secured to the manifold, a charge bladder secured to the mounting body and disposed inside the diffuser, and a charging valve secured to the mounting body for charging gas through the mounting body into the interior of the charge bladder.
In one form of this aspect of the invention, the diffuser is a substantially cylindrical body with openings therethrough.
In another form, the suppressor further includes a discharge opening between the charge bladder interior and an opening in the mounting body adjacent the manifold when the suppressor is secured to the manifold, and a seal securable over the discharge opening and between the mounting body and the manifold when the mounting body is secured to the manifold whereby the seal prevents discharge of charge gas from the charge bladder when the mounting body is secured to the manifold.
In still another form, the charging valve includes an opening through the mounting body, and the discharge opening comprises a passage through the mounting body between the charging valve opening and the opening in the mounting body adjacent the manifold when the suppressor is secured to the manifold.
In yet another form, the mounting body includes a generally cylindrical outer surface with threads therearound for mounting in a threaded cylindrical opening in the manifold. Further, the discharge opening may be through the cylindrical outer surface and the seal is an O-ring disposed about the cylindrical outer surface and over the discharge opening, the O-ring being secured against the discharge opening by the manifold when the mounting body is threaded into the manifold threaded cylindrical opening.
In another aspect of the invention, a manifold is provided, including a manifold body defining a fluid path with an externally accessible opening through which the fluid path passes, and a suppressor removably received in the externally accessible opening and allowing passage of fluid through the opening. The suppressor includes a mounting body removably secured in the manifold body, where the mounting body blocks external access to the manifold body opening. The suppressor also includes a diffuser attached to the mounting body and extending into the manifold body opening, a charge bladder secured to the mounting body and disposed inside the diffuser, and a charging valve secured to the mounting body for charging gas through the mounting body into the interior of the charge bladder.
In one form, the manifold body opening is substantially cylindrical and the diffuser is a substantially cylindrical body with openings therethrough.
In another form, the manifold body and the mounting body have adjacent surfaces, with there further being a discharge opening between the charge bladder interior and the mounting body adjacent surface, and a seal over the discharge opening and between the mounting body and manifold body adjacent surfaces whereby the adjacent surfaces secure the seal over the discharge opening to prevent discharge of charge gas from the charge bladder.
In yet another form, the charging valve includes an opening through the mounting body, and the discharge opening comprises a passage through the mounting body between the charging valve opening and the mounting body adjacent surface.
In still another form, the mounting body adjacent surface is generally cylindrical with threads therearound secured to threads in the manifold body externally accessible opening.
In another form, the seal is an O-ring disposed about the generally cylindrical mounting body adjacent surface, the O-ring being secured against the discharge opening by the manifold when the mounting body is threaded into the manifold threaded cylindrical opening.
In still another form, the seal alone is structurally incapable of preventing discharge of charge gas from the charge bladder.
In yet another form, the seal is an elastic O-ring.